Doubt
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: It hasn't been long since Blaster Dark has been appointed as the new Grandmaster, but so much has already happened and even then, he believes that he can never be a Grandmaster.
It hasn't been long since Blaster Dark has become the new Grandmaster of the Shadow Paladin clan and it hasn't been the easiest task as well, especially with units who oppose his rule, like Claret Sword Dragon. It also hasn't been long since Mordred has left, far into time and space to set Gust Blaster into a more righteous path. No, it hasn't been long but so much has happened and the burden of leading a clan, let alone a clan as diverse as the Shadow Paladin, weighs heavily on his shoulders.

Today is another busy day, but it's even busier ever since the Shadow Paladin Rebellion has been quelled by the Gear Chronicle. As the Grandmaster, Blaster Dark takes the responsibility for Claret Sword's actions. Mending the rift that Claret's faction created is a task too tedious for one person alone so Charon and Macha are appointed to assist him. The three of them work in one big study as Blaster Dark suggested so all the processing of paper works will be more efficient.

"Ah, I hate paperwork!" Macha pushes back her chair and looks at the ceiling, trying to focus her eyes on anything other than letters and words.

"It can't be helped. We're back to the old prejudices and bad blood with the other clans thanks to that troublemaker," Charon muttered, continuously scanning the document before him. "And besides, you have no right to complain," Charon added. "Our Grandmaster has accomplished a significant amount of work already and it's not even noon yet. You, on the other hand, have not finished a quarter of your job."

Macha glances at Blaster Dark who is engrossed enough in his work to ignore their banter. She groans, "I need air. I'll be back soon."

With that, she left the room with a click of the door behind her. A comfortable silence settles within the room as the Advisor reads away and the Grandmaster continues to sign documents of promises and truces, and reassurances, all for the safety of the Sanctuary and its peace.

Charon steals a glance at the Grandmaster. He has always known that no other Shadow Paladin is fitting to be a Grandmaster aside from Blaster Dark. Few of the Shadow Paladins today know of the past rebellion, the cost, the cause. Few know of the clan's history, its worth, because the Shadow Paladins are never written in books of fact. They are mere legends, like nightmares that pass when the morning sun arises. They are myths whose existence remain translucent. No one remembers the Revengers or Mordred outside of the clan. No regular resident in Cray know of their sacrifices or the underground work the clan does for the nation. And yet, Claret turned the nightmare into a reality. The dark tranquillity is jolted by his rebellion and another traumatizing instance in history has been laid out by the Shadow Paladins.

"I try my best to ignore it, but it is hard to work when people keep staring at you," Blaster Dark speaks as he signs another document.

"My apologies, Grandmaster," Charon immediately focuses on his own documents.

Silence pass by between the two figures in the room and only the flipping of pages or the scribbling of pens can be heard. It is a tranquil silence that soldiers of war come to appreciate in the years. No swords clashing, no screams of anguish, or roars of terror. Just paper and pen.

"Do you still have doubts?" Charon asks, putting down the documents and looking directly at Blaster Dark.

"I can't say I don't," The Grandmaster avoids his advisor's gaze.

"Whatever happened with Mordred," the mere mention of the name stimulates the smallest actions from the Grandmaster, "He did the right thing."

Blaster Dark put down the paper in his hand and looks at Charon, ready to argue, ready to defend the former Grandmaster who united the Shadow Paladins under one cause, the one who erased the bad blood between the Paladin clans, when Dark Heart Trumpeter bursts into the room.

"Grandmaster," Despite her stoic expression, the urgency of the matter can be felt from her voice, "The Royal Paladins request backup at the border! Immediately!"

"Report the situation," Charon orders.

"The Tachikaze launched an ambush from the mountainous area. Soon after, the Kagero swooped down and started annihilating the troops. Altmile of the Royal Paladin are on their way but we've received word that the Narukami have intercepted them." The little trumpeter finishes her report in one breath.

"We have to send Macha immediately," Blaster Dark mutters. "A small number of troops should arrive fast enough without getting intercepted." He proceeds to the map posted on the wall. "We'll have her take the forest route to keep her troops hidden."

Charon nods his approval.

"Go to Macha immediately and tell her to bring a small number of troops to the border using the forest route. She'll understand. Also, tell her to leave Tartu and tell Tartu to proceed here immediately."

That last statement alarms Charon but before he can say anything else, Dark Heart zooms out of the room in haste.

"Leave Tartu? What are you thinking?" Charon eyes the Grandmaster who is approaching his own desk.

"Sure enough, Dragonic Blademaster and other units who can use 'Stride' will be there. If Altmile takes any longer to arrive, the Dragonic Empire may as well conquer half of the Sanctuary." Without even looking at his advisor, Blaster Dark readjusts his gauntlets, checking if there are any loose armor.

"So you're saying that you'll fight them?" A small spark of hope lights up in Charon, hoping that Blaster Dark is finally accepting his role as Grandmaster.

"Mordred probably wouldn't let things escalate like this," Blaster Dark mumbles so only he can hear. "I'll fight, but not head on. There is another section of the forest closest to the battlefield. From thereon, Mordred will help me… and _him_." He throws his cape over his shoulders and fastens them. It didn't take long until there is a knock on the door. It opens to reveal Tartu, ready for battle.

"Do you still doubt yourself?" Charon asks once more.

"At this point, I can only do what I know I must do. The future is something that I have yet to decide on." Carrying his sword, the Grandmaster of the Shadow Paladin marches towards the young general waiting for him by the door.


End file.
